


Christmas Cookies

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: This follows Cookies. Heero and Duo have a serious misunderstanding.





	Christmas Cookies

Christmas Cookies  
by Max

Summary: Heero’s proposal at a Christmas party goes a little wrong before the HEA :) 

This was written for the GW Secret Santa. My gift is for: Chibibritt. 

Merry Christmas! I hope it’s the right balance of angst and happy. :) 

Max

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing.

Note: The boys are twenty-two and have been roommates, but not lovers since Cookies.

Warning: Mentions of suicidal intention and mental health

 

“Are you intoxicated?” Heero asked. 

They stood close, nearly touching. The lights of the party flowed around them, painting the space in shapes and colors, in scents that flowed over the senses. In a dark china blue silk shirt and black leather pants that laced up the sides with red ribbon, Duo seemed to be part of the room, of the color and warmth, melting towards Heero. His shirt laced up the front, as well, but the black velvet ribbon that had tied like a bowtie when they’d arrived was loose now, exposing a scarred clavicle and the dark black tip of a tattoo Heero had never seen all of. 

Heero watched as Duo leaned his head back, flushed lips parting. The darker lips held Heero’s attention for a moment. The one time he’d kissed Duo, they’d been boys and his lips had been rough, slightly swollen from come combat action, but now they looked soft as rose petals, heavy as gravity drawing him in. Duo’s breath, invisible, and yet in that moment seemed like the very flesh of soul. That beautiful head tilted and Heero realized that Duo’s hair was loose. Like the black velvet on his shirt, it had been done up tightly when they’d arrived. 

Duo was almost always tightly wound. Between medical school and Preventers, he was a spindle drawing life like a tender vital thread, and sometimes Heero worried that thread would snap without any warning, without any forgiveness. 

“Yes,” Duo said, voice so in tune with the lights and pulsing music that Heero only heard him because Duo was the focus of his world. “It’s not bad or dangerous. I made it.”

As Heero’s fingers touched Duo’s cheek, he leaned into him like a flower reaching after the sun. “You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for,” Duo said, a soft edge of melancholy to his tone. “Did you get her ring?”

A new song started and the lights shifted to twilight purples and deep blues as the beat slowed. Bodies around them slowed with the music, drawn to each other. Duo and Heero blurred into the music, bodies just lightly against each other like watercolor still floating on the water, nothing settled, nothing for sure, and everything mixing around from the last brush stroke. “I got a ring. I never said who it was for,” Heero said, hand sliding up Duo’s back, over the blue silk, heart quickening from the proximity, from the warmth in this body, the body of the person he most desired. Duo leaned back, arching against Heero’s supporting hand, and organically they slowly spun, Duo’s hair flowing, like rings around their bodies.  
The pulse in Duo’s throat seemed to move slower than time, lifting skin just off every other beat and slowing. Heero’s brows drew down and he reached out to touch Duo’s throat, counting his pulse even while he lifted him up, pulling close. “What did you take,” he whispered in his ear, holding most of Duo’s weight. “How much?”

Head resting on Heero’s shoulder, Duo smiled, sleepy and warm, lips still so soft looking and tender. “Told you. Custom. Nanodots. I just... didn’t want to be alone. You said you were going to ask her to marry you. I didn’t want to be alone. Why are you looking at me so frowny?” Duo giggled, his eyes so dilated as to be black. “Also, I passed the MLE. Whooo!”

“Uh,” Heero said, eyes still narrow. “You were expected to pass, Duo.” 

Duo’s eyes darkened, not the black of his pupils, but the iris as it contracted, darkening, deep as near night, but still spilled amethyst. His lips seemed thinner, paler. “Stupid fuckers are going to let me be a doctor. That is the stupidest shit.”

“Hello, Shinigami,” Heero whispered. One hand cautiously reached to brush back chocolate bangs, to also brush soothing fingers overheated skin. “You’ll be an excellent doctor.”

“Do you remember that time we fucked, on Howard’s ship,” Shinigami said, voice low enough that Heero almost couldn’t hear him. 

“I do.” Heero said, holding a little tighter to his roommate, the man who he’d bought the ring for, because a rising fear of losing him was starting to fill his lungs. 

“I thought,” Shinigami said, pulling enough way that Heero held none of his weight, “I thought that it would happen again. You take care of me though and I’m in your way.”

Heero grabbed a fist ful of Duo’s silk shirt. “What are you talking about?”

The music continued, but Shinigami was steady and impeccable as death. “You’ve talked about this ring you’re buying for six months. Tonight’s the night, you said. You’re going to ask her to marry you. Let go my shirt, Yuy. Go on with your life. I don’t need you.”

Heero shook his head, rapid, as fast his heart was beating. “There’s been a misunderstanding!”

Those purple eyes were dilated again, and still just as dark, and an intoxicated Shinigami who was pissed was about the most dangerous thing Heero could think of. “I know you didn’t mean to lead me on. It’s okay.”

“Will you please just look at it for me, Duo, please? Shinigami, please?” Heero tried to be calm, to be steady as he pulled the little black bag from his pocket. “Just read the inscription, tell me what you think?”

If Duo had been a dragon, there would have been puffs of near fire swirling from his nostrils. He held out his hand. “Sure.”

Heero swallowed, feeling pale and shallow next to the man he loved, next to his source of life. As much as he tried not to, his hand shook as he handed the little box to Duo/Shinigami. “Look at the inscription?”

“Yes, yes,” Shinigami snapped, opening the box, pulling out the black metal ring as if it were an uncontained Yersinia pestis specimen. Purple eyes rolled, delaying, then narrowed to read the gold inlaid inscription which read, ‘To my forever heart, Duo Maxwell - Heero Yuy’. 

The music and lights of the party continued. Duo and Heero just stood their in their own little bubble. 

“Well, this is awkward,” Shinigami said, still holding the ring. “We should have spent more time talking openly.”

“There’s still plenty of time,” Heero said, feeling more hopeful, coming a little closer. “I’ll learn. I’ll try harder.” 

“Heero,” Duo said, swaying slightly, holding the ring so tightly his finger edged white. “You ever read Romeo and Juliet?”

“Fuck me,” Heero snapped, “You didn’t. Did you? Because you thought I was marrying someone else? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Duo giggled, a laugh starting then disappearing for no good reason. “C-PTSD, anxiety, a touch of schizophrenia, and apparently I’m a little obsessive-compulsive. You got no grounds to lecture me on, Mr. Self-Fucking-Destruct.”

Heero swept Duo up into his arms and got no resistance. “No lectures,” Heero said, focused completely on getting Duo off the dance floor. With him in his arms, he realized how little he weighed, much less than Heero had expected. 

Quatre waved and Heero changed paths. That long hair brushed against his arm, against his leg and he loved Duo more than he ever had. Love wasn’t as shopping list and getting a good sale was the win. Love was need. For good, ill, and possibly without the virtue of reason, he loved the man in his arms. 

Once into the VIP booth, the music became more of a muted world. 

Quatre’s grin sputtered, his eyebrows twisting. “What is it? Oh goodness.”

“I asked him to marry me, badly.” Heero said, now thinking of the months of building the surprise, imagining a good surprise, not thinking at all about the stress that might have caused. “I need a med kit. Duo almost always has one in his bag.”

“Right,” Quatre said, as if that made any sense. “He’s euphorically suicidal.” 

“He’s complicated,” Heero said, giving Quatre a stern look to tell him to hurry up.

Duo leaned back in Heero’s arms, looking at Q from almost an upside down position. “You’ve been a wonderful friend. I love you.”

“Ya Allah,” he gasped. It took him almost no time to be digging into Duo’s backpack,

Wufei slipped into the booth holding Sally’s hand, a bit of mistletoe clinging to his ponytail. “Is Maxwell already passing out?”

Duo scrowled, tried to sit up, slipped back down into a slouch on the booth’s couch. He held out a hand, gesturing grandly. “I made a mistake! It was an honest mistake! I would have wanted to marry Heero!”

“Oh my god,” Wufei hissed like a cat with water tossed on him. Whatever else he might have said was lost when Sally put her hand over his mouth.

“What do you mean ‘Would have wanted’, Duo? Are you unwell?”

“I got it!” Quatre said. 

“That doesn’t look like a medkit,” Heero said. 

“Med kit,” Sally said, moving closer. “Is he okay?”

Duo winked at her, flirty and definitely intoxicated. He pointed to himself. “I’m an idiot. It’s not.. you know fatal. Probably.”

Quatre held up the little vial that he found in Duo’s bag. “Is this the antidote?”

“No,” Duo mewled.

“It is,” Quatre said, pushing it into Heero’s hand. “Duo, this antidote will make you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital.”

“I’m fine!” Duo said pushing his way to sit up, hands kind of kneading the air above his head. “I was just being dramatic. I feel really good right now. I’m so fucking stoned, I think Heero asked me to marry him!”

“That explains it,” Wufei said, the last bit clipped because his wife kicked him lightly. “Maxwell, just take your medicine and we’ll get drunk on rum. I brought rum. I know you love it.”

“You have rum,” Duo said, looking completely enthralled.

Sally handed Heero a tumbler with a finger of rum in it, which Heero then spiked with the antidote. 

“I love rum. You know alcohol is a poison too, right?”

“Yes,” Heero said, smiling his best Duo-isn’t-going-to-see-this-coming smile. “Here rum.”

“We brought it back from Barbados when we went,” Sally said, watching Duo with a clinical eye. 

“OH wow,” Duo said, and then the rum was gone. The antidote hit him hard and fast and he threw himself back against the couch, “Oh man! That was low!”

After another moment, he sank further down into the couch. “OH god, I feel awful!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t use the university’s microbiology labs to create recreational drugs,” Sally said, her fork full of ham halfway to her mouth.

“What she said,” Wufei teased. 

Duo closed one eye, wincing. “Now I am going to die,” he groaned, holding out the ring. “Heero, her ring.” 

Heero scowled, hand up, pushing the ring and box back towards Duo. “That’s your ring, if you want it.”

“What?”

“I want to marry you. I’m in love with you. Please marry me.”

“No shit,” Duo gasped, sitting up, legs spread, elbows on his knees as he examined the ring. “Wu, give me some light?”

Wufei pulled his multi tool from his pocket and shined light on Duo’s ring. “I’ll have you know that procuring gundanium for that ring was quite a challenge.”

“You knew? You didn’t say?”

“Someone thought a surprise would be joyful,” Wufei said wryly. 

“I’m an idiot, but I hope it’s not fatal,” Heero said softly, now on a knee in front of Duo’s spread knees. “Will you marry me?”

“Yeah!” Duo said, scooting forward and sliding the ring onto his finger, “Fuck yeah.” He threw his arms around Heero’s neck, holding him passionately. “I love you so much.”

Heero wrapped his arms around Duo, holding him tenderly like he was precious beyond measure. “Yes.”

Then there was rum and laughter. It was a very good Christmas.


End file.
